


Play Pretend

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, im sorry, inkigayo sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What was that,” Taehyung mutters.“No idea, Tae. No idea.”
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Play Pretend

Seokjin loves to play along.

During KBS Gayo, Park Chanyeol, the tall, good-looking member of EXO is the face Seokjin immediately recognizes. He’s been eyeing him and the younger decided to play along and blow him flying kisses. Chanyeol was unfazed. Sure, he’s buddies with SEVENTEEN’s Jihoon and he’s spotted him chatting with Jooheon from Monsta X—but they’ve never hung out before, let alone have a proper, light-hearted conversation.

Well, maybe in the dressing room. Seokjin remembers it. Yoongi came and told him Chanyeol wanted to talk to him as they were both MCs for the night. It turns out that It wasn’t anything like that.

“Seokjin,” his voice is deep and sexier than he imagined. They’ve had small talk on stage, but with the loud music and the thumping of his heart he couldn’t hear him properly. He immediately understood what Kibum meant—he’s extremely attractive up close.

He’s taken back by the use of his real name, but Seokjin dismisses it. Is it about Gayo? An invitation for dinner after? A confession?

He isn’t nervous, absolutely not. Not at all. It’s fun because he doesn’t know if the older boy is being serious about this little game they’re playing. They both know what the other is thinking. It’s thrilling. Seokjin sits in a rolling chair, hair still in clips. Chanyeol is the nervous one and Seokjin knows that because his hands are in both his pockets, looking anywhere but him. He looks amazing in a suit. What a hunk.

“Yes, Chanyeol-ssi,” The younger starts, “What is it?”

Chanyeol takes out something from his pocket. Seokjin’s eyes turn wide. It's—

The Inkigayo sandwich.

The sandwich, Seokjin thinks, is like the equivalent of a love confession. Inkigayo sandwiches are his guilty pleasure. The creamy strawberry jam, the egg potato salad, the cabbage - it's a strange combination, but he enjoys it nonetheless. If he had a diet of Inkigayo sandwiches for a lifetime, he wouldn't complain. Especially now. 

He reaches his hands out, takes it, hesitant. Chanyeol’s face and ears are hot-red. There’s a smirk in Seokjin’s face. He knows what this implies, clearly. “Thanks,”

“For you,” Chanyeol says, biting back a grin, “Eat it." he continues, tripping over his words like a child. "I think the others are looking for me. See you later."

Chanyeol’s hands are still in his pockets as he speed-walks out of the dressing room. Seokjin watches him disappear from the curtains and hears Junmyeon’s loud calling.

“What was that,” Taehyung mutters.

“No idea, Tae. No idea.”

Taehyung was sulking nearby with his nose under his phone, pretending to not care. _Hyung's doomed_ , he thinks to himself. _Hyung is really, really doomed_. 

The sandwich is cold under his clammy fingers. Seokjin eventually has to open it. He can’t just throw it away, hoping that all of this was just play pretend. His mind is racing as he rips open the package, and in it lies a piece of paper.

He opens the slip of paper, and he nearly chokes on his throat. 

_Seokjin,_

_Meet me backstage at six._

_Much love,_

_Chanyeol_

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm sorry
> 
> (I'm not sure if KBS sells the sandwiches, but I'll pretend they do)


End file.
